


eat me alive

by firesonic152



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality??, Bunny Jack, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not exactly dub-con but neither one of them is in a sane state of mind, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Werewolf Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: Jack's heat hits at the worst possible time for Gabriel.





	eat me alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of this filth. Please kinkshame me. Also sorry for the paper-thin setup.

It wasn’t the easiest thing, dating a werewolf.

Gabriel had been really cagey about it, when their relationship was new. Every time the full moon neared, he disappeared for a few days like clockwork. It had taken a long time before he was comfortable even talking about his monthly shift with Jack.

When they were first considering moving in together, it was a huge point of contention. Gabriel refused to share a small living space with Jack if there was a possibility he could accidentally hurt him when the full moon inevitably came around. It took some time, but Gabriel finally agreed when they convinced Torbjörn to build a containment room in their basement. Jack didn’t like the idea of locking Gabriel up like an animal once a month, but Gabriel had insisted.

It wasn’t like Jack didn’t go through cycles either, though his were admittedly less dangerous. The rabbit strain in his blood that gave him his soft white ears and tail also demanded intense mating sessions every now and again. He took medication to keep it from being too frequent, but he couldn’t stave off his heats forever. In fact, putting them off like he did only seemed to make them hit that much harder when they finally happened.

The full moon had come around again and Gabriel bolted to the basement immediately after their early dinner. Jack helped him fit the plasma collar around his neck and Gabriel squeezed his hand in thanks.

Jack had just kissed Gabriel on the cheek and sealed up the doors when the heat started tingling at the edges of his fingertips. He didn’t pay it much mind at first as he went upstairs to his desk, intending to get a little paperwork done.

But as soon as he sat in his chair, a wave of arousal shot right through him. He cursed, jumping up to shuck off his clothes before fumbling for the bottle of lube in one of his drawers.

“Goddammit,” he grumbled to himself. His heat wasn’t supposed to hit for another two days. He hated when it went off-schedule like this, especially because it was _torture_ without a partner. Of course his heat would decide to come up at the exact one time Gabriel _couldn’t_ help him.

He dropped onto the bed and made quick work of slicking his fingers. He laid out on his back, pressing two into his hole and biting back his voice. He already knew it wasn’t going to be enough, but he had to at least try.

He spent a solid ten minutes working himself open, getting himself up to four fingers, writhing in tense discomfort as the need only grew instead of being sated. He rolled over and pressed at the base of his tail, hoping his most sensitive erogenous zone would be able to do something for him. It sent a spike of lust through him that had him moaning into the pillow, gut clenching, but his focus was very quickly zooming in on the lack of _anything_ inside him.

He shoved his fingers back into his ass, his other hand going to squeeze at his dick. It wasn’t long before he could coax himself to an orgasm, but all it got him was a hand covered in cum and no relief.

He groaned as he sat up and stared accusingly at his still-throbbing dick. He could try one of his many vibrators, but he knew what he really needed. Gabriel.

Although… Gabriel was there, wasn’t he? He was just downstairs. Jack knew the heat was starting to affect his reasoning, but once the thought came to him, he couldn’t shake it.

Gabriel is a wolf right now, he tried to remind himself, but for some reason that only sent his hand flying right back to his cock. He bent over, burying his nose in his pillow again as he jerked himself off roughly. God, all he could think about was Gabriel forcing him down and claiming him like the wolf he was.

Fuck it.

He stumbled down to the basement, getting increasingly uncoordinated as he went. Fuck, all he wanted to do was drop to his knees and _take_ but- No, he had to concentrate, he had to get to Gabriel.

He reached the reinforced double doors and had to sag against the cool metal for a moment, overwhelmed by even the faint trace of Gabriel’s scent seeping from between the cracks. It was Gabriel, undercurrents of warmth and familiar comfort, but it was changed, too. It was something wild, bestial, a scent bred to dominate and claim.

Jack whimpered despite himself, ears jolting upright and alert to faintly hear Gabriel shifting, pulling at his restraints. He clumsily undid the locks and threw open the doors.

Gabriel had already shifted. He was _huge_ , a magnificent black wolf with thick fur and a set of savage, flashing brown eyes. The top of Jack’s head only came up to the werewolf’s shoulder in this form, a sheer massive size that was supposed to be intimidating. Right now, all it did was push the last of Jack’s conscious sanity off the edge.

Those eyes, _Gabriel’s_ eyes, locked onto Jack and the wolf strained desperately at the energy band around his neck. His claws scored the cement floor like it was sand, baring fangs the size of one of Jack’s fingers. He was snarling, his powerful scent coming off him in tidal waves, demanding submission. And _fuck_ , his cock was _enormous_ where it bobbed against his underbelly, as thick as an arm. _Too big_ , Jack’s brain was trying to argue, but all he could think about was getting that inside him.

The heat pulsed inside Jack and he whined, falling to his knees. He was so empty and slick inside, needed this so bad no matter how stupid an idea it was. He could feel those intense brown eyes on him as he shuffled within the range of Gabriel’s harness and turned his back. He dropped his chest to the floor, cool cement against his cheek, spreading his legs and lifting his tail to present his ass to Gabriel.

Gabriel was on him in an instant, those giant paws falling on either side of Jack’s head as the beast prepared to mount him. He could see Gabriel’s scarred muzzle in his peripheral vision as Gabriel nipped the crook of his neck. Jack gasped and craned his head to bare his neck further. He dimly realized he was showing his throat to a monster that could tear it out with a mere thought, but- it was _Gabriel_.

Jack’s ears reflexively drooped behind him, framing the back of his neck where teeth would normally hold him in place while he was claimed. A hard nip there during a heat was all it took to paralyze any form of resistance from him, leaving him pliant and relaxed. But as they were, Gabriel’s jaw was too huge to attempt something so delicate; he would certainly rip through Jack’s throat. So instead Gabriel kept his muzzle to Jack’s shoulder, leaving bloody puncture marks all across his skin.

That huge cock rubbed up against Jack’s inner thighs and he hissed, closing his legs a little to catch it between them and rut his own aching erection against it. He was pretty large himself, but his dick was positively tiny compared to the wolf’s. That realization only made him hiss and grind faster. Gabriel growled, biting his shoulder in warning. Jack opened his legs again with a soft gasp.

“ _Please_ ,” he keened. Gabriel was readjusting above him, the tip of his cock finally catching Jack’s ass. Jack didn’t have time to brace himself before Gabriel was slamming inside him.

Warning bells were going off in Jack’s head, _too big_ , Gabriel was too big, but it was all he could do to cry out and bite his lip bloody as every inch of that monstrous length pushed inside him. He squirmed and found only an adrenaline rush of excitement as it became clear he wouldn’t be able to get away now even if he wanted to.

Gabriel didn’t wait for Jack to get used to it. He began pounding into him immediately with an amount of animalistic savagery that made Jack sob. There was no escape from the fact that he was being taken by a wolf. A _beast_. There was nothing human in the violent way Gabriel rammed into him over and _over_ , scraping Jack’s knees bloody with the force of it and filling him to the point of bursting.

Jack was hazily aware that he had tears running down his face and pooling under his cheek, but he couldn’t focus properly on anything other than Gabriel’s dick inside him. It felt like his entire world had shrunk to just the sensation of it penetrating him further than anything was ever meant to go, splitting him open and never pulling out more than halfway.

Then all at once, the pressure spiked. Jack screamed and clawed at the ground as the cock inside him swelled even bigger. It was too much, too much- His heartbeat thumped wildly in his ears, screeching at him to _get away_ but he _couldn’t_ with Gabriel’s teeth sinking into his shoulder again and the rapidly growing knot catching painfully at his rim every time he made a jerking movement to pull away. He couldn’t breathe, his chest constricting with panic, but still he moaned and rutted his ass back into Gabriel.

Gabriel rumbled above him and gave him an especially hard thrust that had Jack’s vision momentarily blacking out as he was flooded with hot cum. Gabriel kept fucking shallowly into him through it, pushing it deeper. Jack wailed, raspy, throat sore. He instinctively tried to clench around Gabriel, to keep it all inside him, but found his muscles so stretched that he couldn’t.

He lay there, limp except for his ass held hostage in the air by Gabriel’s knot, full to bursting. Gabriel finally slowed his movements, still rocking almost gently as he licked away the blood from the bite marks on Jack’s shoulder. Jack groaned and reached down to feel his own dick, still aching and erect. He nearly laughed, but it bubbled up out of his throat as a sob. He was fucked so intensely that he couldn’t orgasm.

He curled his shaking fingers around his cock and jerked at it almost gingerly. The stimulation was sharp on his fried nerves, stinging painfully, but he couldn’t stop his hand once he started touching himself. He came quickly with a muffled whimper.

The heat receded briefly, but as soon as Gabriel’s knot began to soften, the need flared up again. Gabriel pulled out most of the way and Jack could feel his hole tensing as cum dribbled out along with him.

“Gabe,” he croaked, feeling for the furry leg next to his head. “Please, come on…” He ground his ass back and Gabriel growled as he shoved back inside all the way.

Jack ended up spending the entire night on his knees like that, propped up only by Gabriel’s dick inside him. He lost count of how many times Gabriel fucked him. When morning finally arrived, Jack was only half-conscious and the sensation of Gabriel’s form shrinking behind him barely registered.

He was turned onto his back and shaken awake. He blinked, eyes blurry, and could just make out Gabriel’s human face looking concerned.

“Hey-“ Gabriel cupped his cheek and nudged him gently. “Sunshine, you with me?”

Jack tried to say yes but all that came out was a warped, guttural noise. Gabriel tugged him into an embrace and Jack melted in his arms, utterly boneless.

Gabriel smelled so good, he noticed. Warm and comfortable. Human again.

**Author's Note:**

> SuspiciousPopsicle on tumblr wrote a follow-up to this and it's really good!! Features aftercare and a bunch more sex scenes. [Read it here!](http://allofthisnonsenseplease.tumblr.com/post/166746015169/fic-followup-to-firesonic152s-eat-me-alive)
> 
> Hey if you like my writing, hit me up on twitter @firesonic152! I post lots of threads and (sadly) have a ton more stories on there than I do here on Ao3.


End file.
